Berk Forest
|Wildlife = Wild Boar |Plantlife = Grass Trees |First Appearance = "The Terrible Twos" |Last Appearance = Dragons: Titan Uprising |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}}Berk Forest is a location that informally appears in several Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes. It is later formally named in the game Dragons: Titan Uprising. Geography The forests of Berk are a thick and lush old-growth forest covering the rocky island outside the village and farmland. There are a mix of evergreen and deciduous trees, as well as shrubbery and some other vegetation on the forest floor. In Dragons: Titan Uprising, despite being called a forest, Berk Forest consists mostly of plain fields and lakes, surrounded by evergreen trees. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "The Terrible Twos", while practicing flight maneuvers through Berk Forest, Hiccup and Toothless discover an injured baby Typhoomerang, Torch. While Hiccup takes the baby home, Torch's Mother rampages through the forest and causes fires and destruction looking for her baby during the night. Finally, after listening to Toothless, Hiccup brings Torch back to the forest to re-unite with his mother. Later in "Alvin and the Outcasts", after the Berk Armory is destroyed, the Hooligan villagers flee into the forest to hide and engage in guerilla warfare on familiar turf against the invading Outcast Tribe. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Raincutter named Dewdrop lives in the Berk Forests, hunting worms here. Woodwind the Woolly Howl also lives in the Berk Forest, and speeds so fast her tail acts as a woodwind instrument. Jewelbilant the Rockstomper also appears to live in the forest, and likes to hide shiny things there. Brute Timbertoast also appears to live in the forest, with it having nearly burned much of it down several times. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising Berk Forest is the first main location of this game. Fishlegs Ingerman accompanies the player throughout the levels of this section. The sub-sections of Berk Forest are: *The Inner Ocean *Hamish's Sea *Black Heart Bay *Drenchwood Forest Later, the player and Dragon Riders find that the Dragonroot Company has taken over most regions of the Barbaric Archipelago, including Berk Forest (which is also called 'Hooligan Timberland'). The player must battle crazed dragons again in the same areas they had previously, and also some new sections. *The Inner Ocean *Hamish's Sea *Black Heart Bay *Rosy Shores *The Sullen Sea *Bold's Course *Dragons Edge *Bellowing Heights *Drenchwood Forest Trivia *In ''Dragons: Titan Uprising 'Berk Forest' seems to be synonymous with 'Hooligan Timberlands', as the areas in Berk forest also appear later in the game as areas in the Hooligan Timberlands. However, some areas, particularly Dragon's Edge, also appear as part of the Hooligan Timberlands which is clearly not located in or directly around the Isle of Berk. It may be that 'Timberlands' refers to any forested area that the Hooligan Tribe claims as their lands, even if it is as far away as Dragon's Edge, and not just the forests on Berk. Gallery The Terrible Twos title card.jpg|In "The Terrible Twos" TerribleTwos-BerkForest1-25.JPG TerribleTwos-BerkForest2-53.JPG TerribleTwos-BerkForest3-54.JPG TerribleTwos-ScorchMarks1-108.JPG Torch's Mother 29.png AatO-Berk8-91.JPG|In "Alvin and the Outcasts" AatO-BerkForest1-97.JPG AatO-BerkForest3-103.JPG TU-Berk Forest 1.jpg|In Dragons: Titan Uprising TU-LandsAdvert.jpeg TU-HooliganTimbrrland1.jpeg|While taken over by the Dragonroot Company TU-HooliganTimberland2.jpeg Site Navigation Category:Forests and Woods Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Locations Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Locations